


Boone

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Earth: Final Conflict, Space Rangers (TV 1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-30
Updated: 2001-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Boone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Boone by KarenK

_Boone_

By KarenK 

An _Earth: Final Conflict/Space Rangers_ fanfic 

* * *

**PART 1**

**2040  
New Hope Gino's Bar**

"Boone, look out!" yelled Jojo Thorson, a six-foot blonde, blue eyed woman from New Venus. The man in question ducked, barely missed being hit by a chair that had been flung in his direction. Boone rose in time to put his fist in the face of the man who was headed towards him. 

"Jojo, can't you and Doc put a hold on fleecing the locals for a while?" he asked. 

"I play a fair game, Captain, it's not my fault these guys are sorry losers," she complained. 

"Jojo, want to stop doing your nails and give a guy a hand?" asked a chubby older man who had a cigar sticking out of the side of his mouth. 

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. Doc, is that all you know how to do?" she teased playfully. After a bit more fighting the fight was brought under control. 

"Boone, every time one of your people comes here I end up with broken furniture," complained the bartender, who was slowly coming out from behind the bar. Boone's blue eyes twinkled with mischief. 

"You would do a lot worse if they stopped hanging out here." Boone made sure his crew preceded him out of the bar. Daniel Kincaid, with short brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes. His youthful appearance had caused Boone to nickname him Kid. Kid had proven himself not to be the run of the mill General's son, but a worthy member of the crew. 

Doc Kieugan was a cyborg, he'd been hit so many times he had to bribe the guys at Central to stay away from his records for fear of forced retirement. He had a metal ear, arm and leg, as well as a metal heart but somehow he had the biggest heart around, despite its being just a piece of metal. He was the best mechanic at Fort Hope and therefore naturally part of Boone's crew. 

Jojo Thorson was a six-foot blonde with blue eyes and a bad attitude. She was from a planet called New Venus which some of the male Rangers jokingly referred to as New Amazon. New Venus shipping lines had been a favorite target of Banshies. Banshies were inter-dimensional boogey men who attacked without warning and disappeared the same way. The men on New Venus got frightened and decided to abandon New Venus but the women weren't so easily scared and decided to stay and make a go of it. It forced the society on New Venus to rearrange itself since it was now a world where the only inhabitants were women. No wonder Jojo had an issue with the Banshies. 

Zylyn was an oriental looking male, only his eyes and the suppressor yoke marked him as non-human. He was one of only five Kraka as Rangers. Commander Schnault had offered up the idea, but Central wasn't too enamored of it. The Kraka were known to be brutal warriors who enjoyed the kill. Until a warlord arose with a weapon who had a crystal that would allow them to kill an enemy with a thought. The Kraka gathered together and defeated him and as they buried his crystal with him, then made an oath to fight only for the light. Kraka warriors had to do service for a hundred years before they became missionary and then a hundred years as a missionary. 

Zylyn handled the bigotry about his people well and never let anyone know if it bothered him to hear the rumors and such floating around. When Kincaid had first met Zylyn, he'd mentioned to Doc that he'd heard the rumors about Kraka eating people. Zylyn very straight-faced had said he'd never eaten a friend....well, a close friend. Boone knew that Kraka warriors who broke the rules had one punishment, which was ritual suicide. If he didn't do that, his friends would make sure he learned the errors of his ways. Zylyn was an honorable man, sometimes too honorable for himself. 

All Kraka wore suppressor yokes, a collar that went around their throats to control their more aggressive behaviors. When Zylyn had heard about Boone punching out a guy he had given him a gift. His own suppressor yoke and Doc had joked they looked like matching bookends. 

John Boone had shaggy brown, shoulder length hair and blue eyes with a five o'clock shadow. He also had a passion for the Rangers that his ex-wife Sarah could never understand. Maybe that was why she was his ex-wife? His daughter Roxy however, he saw as often as possible despite the distance between him at New Hope, and Roxy on Earth. Roxy was Boone's only regret, but being a Ranger was a calling for him, and sometimes even fun. 

Commander Schnault, his superior, was a petite woman who barely stood five feet but she was a feisty, intelligent, easygoing woman who had come to the frontier with her father back when it really was a frontier. Compared to their intelligence officer, Colonel Weiss, she was a doll. 

Weiss had a good heart but he was an officious windbag at the best of moments. He considered being posted to the frontier the ultimate insult. No decent wine, no Bach and Neanderthals running around beating on each other was his best opinion of the frontier. Schanualt, on more then one occasion, had acted as a buffer between Boone and Weiss. 

John arrived at his quarters and sat down as he pulled off his boots. His communicator chose that moment to go off. He toyed with the idea of ignoring it but his sense of duty won out in the end. "Boone here," he said. 

"Captain Boone, Commander Schanualt request your immediate presence in her office," said a female voice. 

He sighed. "I'm on my way," he answered and pulled on his boots before heading to Schanualt's office. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

06/30/2001 

* * *


End file.
